


Could Be Worse

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that he regretted drinking with Kon and Bart, but their drunken escapades always seemed to get them in trouble. Well, okay, more like their drunken escapades always seemed to get <i>Tim</i> in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Worse

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the dynamic of Tim and Kon and Bart. I'm sure it's obvious that Tim is one of my favorite characters, but I wish I could write him better.

Waking up with a mouth that felt filled with cotton and a pounding headache wasn’t unusual on a Saturday morning, especially now that he lived on his own. It wasn’t that he regretted drinking with Kon and Bart, but their drunken escapades always seemed to get them in trouble. Well, okay, more like their drunken escapades always seemed to get _Tim_ in trouble. The tattoo of a robin on his back was clichéd, but at least it wasn’t unexpected. This, however, was unavoidably noticeable. 

Tim didn’t remember what they did last night, but it must have been especially stupid if he had decided to get snakebites. 

“I think they look cool!” Bart supplied unhelpfully. It had probably been Bart’s idea, all things considered. 

“They’d look cool on _you_ ,” Tim sulked, running his tongue across the back of the piercing in his mouth. It hurt, like he’d slept on it wrong and pulled it weird. “I’m in charge of a company. I can’t waltz into work with these in! Do you know what people would say?” 

“That you’re a stupid and irresponsible kid? Holy shit, they might think you’re human. What a tragedy!” Kon thought the whole thing was hilarious, obviously. His chipper and sarcastic-as-usual attitude wasn’t helping. 

“What if Bruce sees. Oh, God, Bruce probably already knows.” Tim winced at the thought. He wouldn’t be mad, he’d be disappointed. That’s worse – it meant a lecture about responsibility. 

Staring in the mirror, Tim poked the metal studs unhappily. He could always take them out. That’s all that could be done at this point. He took a deep breath, knowing that it would hurt to remove them. Sure, he’d dealt with much, much worse, but he tried to avoid pain where he could. He closed his eyes, exhaled, and… 

Huh. Bart was right, they did kinda look cool. 

“I wonder what Stephanie and Cass are gonna think when they see them…” At least it would keep the tabloids interested in something other than his love life, for once.


End file.
